supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Winchester
Anna "Evangeline" Winchester(b. june 21st 2018) is the daughter of Castiel and Rosalie, younger sister of Abigail She is extremely close with Abbie, but an accident during their childhoods prompted their parents to separate them from each other . During the long years that followed, Anna tried repeatedly to spend time with Abbie but to no avail. Physical Appearance Upon Birth Anna had inhererited her uncles brown hair and her fathers blue eyes with "flecks of green" in it Personality When she was in her mother womb just like her sister Anna was aware of who her father , mother and sister was she was very active as while showing that she was Alive and healthy . she glanced at her older sister during her examination with the doc which her parents relize that she would be really close to her older sister. Anna is a high-spirited individual who regards the world with an almost naive optimism. As a child, Anna was especially vibrant and active; she would run through the banker, sliding along the floors and bouncing on various pieces of furniture. Extremely extroverted, Anna constantly craves the company of others and is always quick to make new connections, regardless of social standing or even species she is alose Fiercely loyal to those she cares about, Anna never hesitates to support those close to her Powers and Abilities Though possessing no grace or powers like her sister, Anna is still formidable in her own right. She displayed utter fearlessness she also possesses an incredible amount of endurance along with her familys Abilities'Master Hunter': Having been trained by her motehr, one of the best Hunters , Anna is a highly accomplished hunter, one of the best , although she has admitted that his skills are not on par with her sisters, mother and Uncles she also has proven capable of handling his own against highly formidable supernatural threats and with aid from her family, stop world-ending threats. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Anna is a highly capable martial artist. From a young age, she was trained as a child, as Anna, at 14 years old, manages to beat a boy twice to the ground without much effort and quickly she is fairly proficient in hand-to-hand combat she even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as certain types of monsters and lower-level demons with remarkable strength as well as easily defeat many armed humans. * Master Swordsman: Anna is highly skilled when she uses blades along with her sister, Anna is considerably capable in swordplay and has displayed the ability to wield bladed weapons skillfully to kill supernatural creatures. Anna recently managed to use a double fence post to skillfully fight off and kill multiple zombies unleashed by God. * Master Marksman: Anna is an excellent marksman, having been trained by her how to use firearms since her childhood. Just like everyone in her family, he is capable of outshooting most humans she met and can put down most supernatural creatures vulnerable to this type of weaponry.